Solo amigos
by YoyoBlack
Summary: La idea de que la amistad entre el hombre y la mujer no existe es simplemente ridícula, y Marlene Mckinnon lo sabía mejor que nadie. Sin embargo no encontraba forma de explicar porque su corazón se había partido a la mitad. Este fic participa en el Reto Inaugural "Esto es Amor" del foro "La Madriguera"


**_Este fic participa en el Reto Inaugural "Esto es Amor" del foro "La Madriguera"_**

 _Todo lo que puedan reconocer pertenece a la maravillosa Jk_

 _¡Bienvenido mi querido lector! Desde ya gracias infinitas por darle una oportunidad a esta historia._

 _"Lo que hoy siente tu corazón, mañana lo entenderá tu cabeza"_

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Más de una vez sus amigas le habían advertido que su relación de amistad con Sirius Black no podía terminar en nada bueno, sin embargo todas y cada una de esas veces Marlene se había reído en sus caras.

Lo cierto era que entre ella y Sirius jamás podría haber nada más allá de una amistad, una amistad que había empezado años atrás.

 **...**

 _Al llegar a las imponentes puertas del gran comedor, Marlene finalmente entendió la sensación de la que hablaban los muggles. Sin embargo más que mariposas, ella sentía hipogrifos galopando en su estomago. Ni siquiera fue capaz de oír la canción del sombrero seleccionador, sus sentidos se encontraban demasiado ocupados tratando de absorber cada centímetro de aquel majestuoso lugar. Antes de que se diera cuenta la fila de niños había desaparecido ante sus ojos, y aquella señora de sombrero puntiagudo estaba llamándola por su nombre completo. Rezando para no tropezarse, pasó al frente sintiéndose totalmente abochornada, sin embargo todo termino más rápido de lo que hubiera podido desear, pues en el instante en el que el sombrero rozo su cabeza la palabra Gryffindor resonó a través de las paredes._

 _Al oir los aplausos desmesurados de los leones Marlene se sintió la más dichosa de la tierra, y así lo fue, hasta que sus hermanos fueron a su encuentro. Portando el aguila en sus escudos orgullosamente, Andrew y Marybeth la miraron de arriba a abajo antes de estallar en sonaras carcajadas._

 _—Le dijimos a madre que era simplemente imposible que quedarás en Ravenclaw.— Aseguró Andrew mientras negaba con la cabeza._

 _—Estará bastante desilusionada, pero supongo que podrá acostumbrarse a la idea de tener una hija boba— Agrego su melliza con malicia._

 _Marlene sintió sus ojos arder, las palabras filosas de los mellizos siempre tenían ese efecto a ella. Sin embargo no estaba dispuesta a quedar como una niña llorona delante de sus nuevos compañeros, así que utilizando su orgullo como escudo se obligo a mantener la calma a la par que buscaba la salida más próxima. Pero sus intenciones fueron frustradas por un brazo rodeando sus hombros, a su lado se hallaba ahora un chico que no podía ser mucho mayor que ella, quizá un año o dos._

 _—¡Oh estoy seguro de que lo hará! Al fin y al cabo se ha acostumbrado a la idea de tener a dos insufribles como descendientes. Anímate mocosa, tu madre al fin tendrá alguien para conversar sin quedarse dormida. Nadie quiere oír las ñoñerías de los ravenclaws, estoy segura de que se sentirá agradecida._

 _ **...**_

Pasaron años antes de que Marlene entendiera la verdadera razón por la cual el la había defendido aquel día, nadie entendía mejor que se sentía ser rechazado por su familia que Sirius Black. No fue hasta su tercer curso que Marlene lo descubrió también

 **...**

 _Era la noche anterior al retorno a clases luego de las vacaciones de navidad, y como siempre que algún evento importante se acercaba ,Marlene no lograba conciliar el sueño. Por ello fue que decidió bajar a la sala común en su vergonzoso pijama de osos creyendo esperanzada que el suave crepitar del fuego finalmente lograría adormecerla. Sin embargo la imagen que se presentó ante sus ojos le borró cualquier rastro de somnolencia._

 _Sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana se encontraba aquel chico que la había defendido inspeccionaba sus piernas con cuidado. Ambas estaban cubiertas de moretones y cortes que se veían tan profundo que por un instante Marlene sintió que iba a desmayarse. Quiso retirarse antes de que el notase que estaba ahí, sin embargo Sirius fue más rápido._

 _—Ya se que estas ahí. No tiene caso que te vayas ahora— Bajando la tela de su pantalón para cubrir sus maltrechas piernas Sirius volteó a verla—. Marlene ¿Verdad?_

 _Ella asintió rapidamente y las palabras escaparon de su boca—¿Que te ha ocurrido?_

 _Sirius rió amargamente y Marlene quiso poder retirar sus palabras, si los mellizos se enteraban probablemente la regañarían por ser tan metiche._

 _—No andas con rodeos ¿Eh mocosa? Solo digamos que en mi casa las fiestas jamás son demasiado felices._

 _Marlene quiso preguntarle algo más, pero no estaba segura de querer oír realmente a respuesta—¿Te gusta el Quidditch?_

 _Sirius volvió a reír, pero esta vez su risa era alta y contagiosa. Contrario a lo que había pensado, la visita a la sala común no la ayudo a conciliar el sueño, sin embargo Marlene no se arrepentía en absoluto, ni siquiera cuando la profesora Macgonagall la regañó por quedarse dormida en medio de la clase._

 _ **...**_

Esa fue la primera vez, mas no la última, que ambos pasaron la noche en vela apartados de todos en la sala común. Marlene adoraba a Sirius. Donde los demás lo encontraban revoltoso, Marlene simplemente lo veía como energético, y cuando cualquiera se hubiera cansado de sus constantes burlas era cuando Marlene reía más fuerte.

 **...**

 _—Vale Marlene es imposible que sigas con la redacción de adivinación—Exclamó Sirius mientras se paraba y se apoyaba en el respaldo de la chica—. ¿Es que nadie te ha avisado que se trata simplemente de inventar?_

 _Marlene bufó molesta mientras removía aún más su ya desordenado cabello. —Adivinación es una asignatura como cualquier otra Sirius, jamás aprenderé nada si solo invento._

 _El joven quiso reír ante la respuesta de la chica pero optó por aguantarse las ganas pues sabía que en esa caso Marlene probablemente pasaría toda la noche trabajando en la sala común._

 _—Estas de suerte, voy a ayudarte a terminar esta porquería. "Descubre el significado de tus propios sueños por Mocosa Mckinnon"—Leyó en voz alta ganándose un golpe por la utilización de tal apodo.—¿Con que has soñado anoche?_

 _—No lo recuerdo bien, algo sobre unos conejos... Unos conejos corriendo por el campo de Quidditch... ¡Con tutus! Unos adorables tutus rosas._

 _Sirius enarcó una ceja y esta vez fue incapaz de contener una carcajada—. Tu cabeza realmente es un lugar retorcido.— Dijo con sarcasmo._

 _En unos cuantos minutos la redacción estaba lista, y ambos adolescentes tenían lágrimas en los ojos de tanto reír. Las predicciones de Sirius eran demasiado graciosas pero por alguna razón tenían una lógica incuestionable._

 _—Y listo, mira cuantas estupideces podemos sacar de tus conejos. Ahora ve a ponerte ese ridículo pijama de osos, no tengo ganas de oírte refunfuñar mañana por tu falta de sueño._

 _Marlene quiso protestar pero sabía que Sirius tenía un buen punto, realmente necesitaba de cada hora de sueño con la que pudiera contar. Dándole un abrazo rápido subió a su habitación._

 _ **...**_

Como todo colegio, Hogwarts era un hervidero de cotilleos, y debido a su relación con el joven Black, más de una vez Marlene se había encontrado envuelta en rumores de una falsa relación amorosa entre ellos dos. Sin embargo ninguno había sido tan disparatado como aquel que oyó en su sexto año.

 **...**

 _Sentado con sus amigos en el sillón más cómodo de la sala común -Privilegio en cual habían obtenido por ser lo más "grandes" del colegio- Sirius Black vio como Marlene entraba en la sala común hecha una auténtica Banshee._

 _—¡Eh mocosa! ¿Has vuelto a ver tu cara en un espejo? Te dije que te mantuvieras alejada de ellos._

 _Con la cara enrojecida del enfado Marlene se dirigió hacia donde aquel grupo se encontraba.—¿¡Has oído lo que están diciendo ahora!?_

 _Sirius asintió con la cabeza, pero Marlene ni siquiera le prestó atención.—Dicen que cada día te meto un poco de filtro de amor en el jugo de tu desayuno ¡Tu ni siquiera tomas jugo, tomas café! Juro que un día de estos me enteraré quien esparce los rumores y entonces agarraré al maldito y lo tirare desde la punta de la to..._

 _La fuerte carcajada de Sirius interrumpió su plan malévolo y Marlene lo miro ofendida—¡¿A caso no te preocupa lo que están diciendo?!_

 _Sirius la miró con ternura antes de reír aún más fuerte—Me preocuparía si de verdad estuvieras utilizando algún tipo de poción en mi, pues realmente apestas en pociones, sin embargo las invenciones de un par de perdedores me traen sin cuidado._

 _Marlene asintió y los demás pensaron que finalmente se había calmado, sin embargo Sirius que la conocía mejor se preparó para oír otro sin fin de maldiciones._

 _—¡Oh pero el día que lo encuentre!..._

 **...**

Durante muchos largos años Marlene había contado con Sirius para todo. No había día en el cual alguien no se encontrara con aquel curioso par riéndose a todo pulmón en el alfeizar de la ventana de la sala común. Ambos habían compartido un sin fin de anécdotas, nada era un secreto entre ellos, ni siquiera sus miedos más recónditos.

 **...**

 _El viento soplaba con fuerza y los cristales de la ventana vibraban al compás, sentados en el mismo lugar de siempre Marlene y Sirius hablaban en voz baja._

 _—¿Vas a hacerlo entonces? ¿Te unirás a la orden?—Sirius asintió y Marlene sintió como aquel malestar en su estómago se acrecentaba aún más—. Yo también lo haré, cuando salga de aquí iré a patear unos cuantos traseros encapuchados._

 _Sirius la miró y por primera vez Marlene se sintió abochornada por la profundidad de su mirada.—Preferiría que no lo hicieras._

 _Marlene tragó en seco y termino por decir las palabras que hace tanto tenía atravesadas—. Yo preferiría que tu tampoco lo hicieras Sirius._

 _Aún no había terminado de hablar cuando los brazos de Sirius la rodearon por completo, estrujada contra su pecho Marlene cerró los ojos. Pudieron haber pasado segundos o quizá horas, lo único que Marlene supo cuando se separaron era que no le hubiera molestado quedarse así durante un rato más._

 _ **...**_

Marlene sabía que sus amigas no tenían nada de que preocuparse. Ella quería a Sirius claro, pero solo como amigos. No había forma de que las cosas terminaran de mala manera entre ellos dos. El siempre sería aquel muchacho que la defendió el primer día y ella siempre sería su mocosa, cualquier tipo de idea romántica entre ellos era simplemente disparatada, por más de imposible. El mundo podía pensar lo que quería, la amistad entre el hombre y la mujer era totalmente posible, Sirius y ella eran la prueba viviente de aquello.

Por esas razones, Marlene no comprendió porque fue que su corazón se partió en el instante en el cual Amelia corrió a contarle las noticias—¿Te has enterado Mar? ¡Seguro que si! ¿Como pudiste no contarnos que Sirius Black se ha puesto de novio con Mary Macdonald?

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Gracias por leer hasta aquí, los invito a todos a pasarse por el reto donde encontrarán historias maravillosas. La mejor de la suerte a todos los participantes. Espero leerte en un comentario

Cariños

Yoyo


End file.
